masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasper Martial
Captain Kasper Martial was a bounty hunter, captain of the frigate, the FV Aetherius, and former commander in the Free Alliance Navy of Eden Prime. He is a central in COSG: The Advocate. Martial was born into a military family, former Systems Alliance members living on Eden Prime, and he followed in his family's tradition of service, signing up with the Prime Military after grade school. He worked his way up to the rank of commander eventually, and served in the Exodus War against the Exodus Dominion. After retiring from the military, Kasper sought new ways to make the galaxy a better place, while still making himself a profit. He used what money he had left to commission the construction of his own frigate, the FV Aetherius, and assembled a crew, officially became a Bounty Hunter. Biography Early Life Kasper Martial was born on Eden Prime, just after the planet joined the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems in 2217 CE. After graduating high school he enlisted in the Free Alliance Navy, and over the years worked his way up the chain of command, even serving in the Exodus War were his valor and courage brought him to the rank of commander. He became one of the most popular among the Eden Prime forces and oversaw numerous engagements in the conflict. In 2252 CE, Kasper retired from the Navy as he had become fed up with the growing politics in the military. He was still motivated to do some sort of good in the galaxy, and using his retirement funds, commissioned the construction of his own ship, the FV Aetherius. He then, with his military connections forced himself into the lawful bounty hunting scene, taking several gritty hunts right away and earning himself notoriety. Before long he built up a team of other bounty hunters, including Lance Shaw, former Turian special forces Saelian Praxiun, Morkgul Rhoen the Krogan, and others, even nabbing a Drell Pilot, Eliae Aemon along the way. In 2266 CE, he recruited Iyra Aldonia, a young and former Cyone police officer, into his rankings after he heard of the Asari's heroics against an Eclipse smuggling operation. He saw a bit of himself in the young do-gooder, and took to mentoring the Asari, as she eventually rose to the role of his second in command. Attack Over Numia In early 2272 CE, the Aetherius was ambushed by August Braylen over Numia. Up against the terrorist newly found fleet, Kasper knew the Aetherius was doomed and ordered the crew to evacuate. This include Iyra, who was reluctant to leave her Captain behind. Kasper and Kiara Espinoza held the evac deck while crew members made their escape. Description Kasper was always a strong physically imposing human, and retained this aspect as he aged. By the time he hit his fifties, he had begun losing his hair and at had turned grey, he normally would just keep it shaved down close to his scalp. The wrinkles had grown stronger on his face but his still maintained a rough heroic complexion. His facial features were very angular and strong, and he had a square shaped head. He was physically fit and had a stride that modeled his confidence. Personality In terms of his demeanor, Kasper always carried confidence in his stride and his attitude, even in his speech. He always seemed to have the right answer, the wise answer, drawing from his vast past experiences when called upon. He had an understanding on many aspects of life that others couldn't grasped, embraced just how minimal his life really was in the grand scheme of the galaxy. He's been described as kind, a paragon, often helping others and always making the right choices, this occasionally conflicted with his commanding officers during his service in the Prime Navy. He looks after those he's close with, including every member of his crew, which he treats like a family. Despite these qualities, Kasper has a tough side as well, he isn't afraid to lay hard truths on those who need to here, and he isn't scared to put his foot down, especially when it is absolutely necessary. He doesn't shy away from the hard conversations, or risky business, in fact, he welcomes it, always looking for and appreciating new challenges. He has the constant desire to do good, but understands the realities of the galaxy he lives in, and that not everything is black and white. This led him to the bounty hunting career, taking down criminals while being able to make money off of it was ideal, and gave him a range of freedom on which jobs to take. Though at first he had second thoughts about the career choice, ultimately he found reasons to believe in it. It allowed him to pursue criminals where the law could not. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Trivia Gallery Related Pages *FV Aetherius *Iyra Aldonia *Free Alliance Navy *Eden Prime(WOTE) Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:COSG Category:Captains Category:Military Category:Eden Prime Category:Privateer Category:Bounty Hunters